The Way
by Fade Into Color
Summary: After the events of Hit/Run, Derek approaches the next step to his relationship with Spencer. Established Relationship. SLASH Morgan/Reid.


Derek stood off to the side, drink in his hand, watching as the team and the rest of the wedding guests danced. His gaze jumped from Will and JJ over to Beth and Hotch, and he grinned when he saw Spencer dancing with Emily. The two laughed as Spencer spun her out and back in.

As the song came to an end, Derek walked across the dance floor, approaching Spencer and Emily. "Mind if I take this one?"

Spencer smiled and turned around. "She's all yours, Derek," he said, giving Derek a quick peck on the cheek before stepping away and blowing a kiss to both of them.

Derek didn't look away as Spencer walked toward Henry, picking up the giggling boy and settling him against his hip.

"You've got it bad, Morgan," Emily teased lightly as the song started and the two danced.

"Damn right I do," Derek said, chuckling.

The two remained quiet as the song continued, enjoying the few minutes together. Derek knew this was going to be one of the last days he saw Emily for a while, and he wanted to enjoy it.

Emily kissed him on the cheek as the song ended, stepping away. "Go grab your boy, Derek. And thank you," she told him, giving him a hug.

"Any time, princess." He watched her make her way towards Garcia and set out to find Spencer. After a few minutes of searching, Derek found him sitting against the table of gifts, a glass of champagne in his hand, watching the people on the dance floor.

Derek didn't say anything as he stepped up behind Spencer, wrapping his arm around the younger man.

Spencer jumped slightly, but smiled and turned in Derek's arms. "Hey. I thought you were still dancing with Emily."

Derek shrugged. "I've danced with her a few times tonight. There was someone else I wanted to dance with," he said, kissing Spencer on the top of his head.

"Who?" Spencer asked, smirking slightly.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Derek whispered as he helped Spencer stand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Spencer blushed slightly as he saw the grin that Garcia was giving them, as well as the small smiles from the rest of the team. While the team knew of their relationship, it wasn't often that the two interacted romantically around others.

"You know, there's something about the way you look tonight," Derek whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, drawing him close. Spencer instantly wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as the soft melody of the song played in the background.

Before Spencer got the chance to say anything, Derek kissed him. Spencer instantly responded, closing his eyes shut as the passion and love spread through the two of them. After a few moments, they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Gotta let me breathe once in awhile, Derek," Spencer whispered, chuckling and kissing Derek on the cheek.

"Those lips of yours just seem to always have an open invitation," Derek muttered, claiming another kiss as the song ended.

The clapping and cheers they heard was enough to cause them to break apart. Spencer blushed as he looked around and saw that they were the center of attention. Derek laughed and wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist. "Can I talk to you, baby boy?"

Spencer turned and looked at him curiously. "About what?"

Derek glanced around, making quick eye contact with JJ, who smirked and nodded in response. "Not here. Follow me," he said, grabbing Spencer by the hand and pulling him away.

They were standing in front of the fountain when Derek finally stopped and turned towards Spencer.

"How long have we been together?" Derek asked.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Four years, six months, six days and..." Spencer was quickly cut off by Derek kissing him. "You asked," he mumbled as they pulled apart.

Derek grinned. "And that's one of the things I love about you. Then there's the times when I can't get you off my mind. I love that look in your eyes when you ramble on about a subject, and the way it makes me feel to see you smile."

Spencer grabbed Derek's hands in both of his and squeezed. "Derek, what's going on?"

"I love you, Spence-"

"I love you, too but Derek what-"

"I've love you for so long, and after everything that happened yesterday, it got me thinking. I've been trying to find the right words to say and I haven't been able to. It might be because I get nervous when you're around-"

"Derek, please, is something wrong?" Spencer asked, completely confused as he tried to figure out what Derek was trying to say.

Derek squeezed Spencer's hands and looked at him, seeing the instant fear. Shaking his head, he pulled Spencer to him and squeezed him into a hug. "No, baby boy. Nothing's wrong, don't worry," Derek whispered into his ear, before kissing his temple and rubbing his back.

"Then what-"

"Marry me," Derek suddenly blurted out, cutting Spencer off.

Spencer's mouth snapped shut and he stared at Derek, his mind moving faster than he thought before.

Derek watched him nervously, trying to read his expression. As Spencer remained silent, he started getting scared. "Spencer?"

Spencer let out a deep breath and licked his lips slightly. "Did you just," he stuttered slightly and cleared his throat. "Did you just ask me-"

"Yes, I did."

Spencer bit his lip and looked down.

"Look, Spence, I understand-"

Derek was instantly cut off as Spencer's arms wrapped around his neck and he felt Spencer's soft lips against his own. Startled slightly, Derek quickly recovered and moved his hands to Spencer's hips, gripping them tightly as he felt the kiss deepen, the passion between the two becoming overwhelming.

Derek couldn't fight back the grin that spread across his face as the two broke apart for much needed air. He grabbed Spencer by the back of the head and pulled him closer, leaving a trail of kisses over his head as Spencer buried his face in his shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" Derek asked, chuckling.

Spencer pulled away, only enough so he was looking at Derek, and grinned. "You know you didn't even need to ask," Spencer said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I just had to be sure, baby boy." Derek told him, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: All critique on this is welcomed, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
